Cabin Fever
by LovePeaceFanfics
Summary: School is out for the summer. Both Austin and Ally go to the same music camp for 3 whole months. Ally is alive and loves to take risks. You could call her a rebel. Austin is a "bad boy." Being tough, having a rock band at camp. But, with their beautiful voices and talent, will they come together as a team? Or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**[Rated T for Swearing, Alcohol/Drug use, Sexual Intimacy in later chapters, adorableness].**

**Hello! This is my first Austin and Ally fanfic. Austin and Ally first meet at a music summer camp. [Like Camp Rock off of Disney, but more advanced, more buildings, etc]. Ally is much different in this series, more alive and loves to take risks. You could call her a rebel. Austin is a "bad boy." Being tough, having a rock band at camp. [Not R5!] But, will their beautiful voices and talent, will they come together as a team? Or something more? REVIEW! x3 [Reminder: This is not Rated M. Noted Sexual Intimacy, not detailed extremely. Thanks!]**

* * *

_Ally POV_

I kept glancing out the car window, looking at the miles of forest and trees. I had my red earphones in my ears, a Halestorm song as high as the speakers would go. I was looking forward doing something awesome for the summer. Going to this music camp, this could possibly be the start of my career. Singing, Acting, defiantly _not _dancing. I only have one dance move, but people laugh at it. So I just go with the beat of the song, swaying my hips and such. Especially at parties. Gets me free drinks, at least. I'm only 17, but I go out to parties every single Saturday during the school year. Living my life before mom starts screaming her head off at me to go to college. I DO want to go to college, just not to learn. Well, learning how to sing. But she thinks I have a future in writing, for my song skills. I'd rather sing. My mother drove up to the shiny camp. It had plenty of brick buildings, fountains, huge neon posters hanging from windowsills screaming, 'Welcome to Florida Music Industries!' It was kinda flashy, but it was full of spirit. The SUV screeched to a halt on the mix of sand and gravel. Mom grunted in frustration. "You think they'd put a smooth road here for the fancy setup." I rolled my eyes. "Like they'd go through all the shit just to put a road here." My mom looked at me sternly. "Language, Allyson." I shrugged. "Sorry, mom." I looked at my suitcases in the back. "Well, I gotta get going." She had a sad look on her face. "Alright." I climbed out of the car, swinging my earphone cords and turning my iPod off. I stuck it into my boot, for not having pants with pockets on. She frowned again at my clothing choice. "Ally, don't you think that's a bit..ehm..casual?" I knit my eyebrows together. "What makes you say that?" I looked down at my red robots and rockets dress**[1]**, my fishnets that reached above my knees, and my knee-cut leather boots with a buckle at the top. She frowned. "No, reason, I just hope you get a break to go shopping during this camp." I pursed my lips and shook my straightened hair out of my eyes. "Whatever, then." I grabbed my two red and green luggage bags, then my bag that holds my laptop was thrown over my shoulder. I was thankful my suitcases had wheels. Mom shut the car door for me. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, hon?" I looked at her concerned face and chuckled lightly. "Mom, I'll be fine. I'll call you later tonight once I get stuff set up." She nodded, and took a deep breath. "Well..I guess you're ready to go." I smiled wryly. "No worries, mom, I'm a grown woman. Almost," I added. "Either way, I'll be fine. I'll call you or text you, day or night, if something's wrong." She closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay, sweetie. Goodbye." She hugged me tightly. I easily placed my free arm over her shoulder, and patted her back. "Love you," I muttered. "Bye, love you too." She placed a motherly kiss on my cheek, and ran back into the car, waving at me as she sped off. I shrugged and got it line with other kids who were getting their cabins. Exciting.

* * *

_Austin POV_

I was looking at my Tweeter page on my bottom bunk of the cabin. I've been here two years in a row, so there was no reason for me to sign up for a cabin when I've had the same one. I was still scrolling on my phone, when somebody knocked on the door. Must be a newcomer. "It's open." I called out. One of my buddies from last year, Trent, burst through the door. "Sup, man?" I looked over my phone. "Ay, what're you doing back?" He shrugged. "My dad clearly doesn't want me at home, so why not come here?" I nodded. "Whatever. You get top bunk." He set his laptop on my desk and used one arm on the top rung of the ladder and threw himself onto the bunk, which made the whole bed shake. I grunted. "Dude, watch it." he chuckled from the top, ignoring me. "So, any new kids yet?" I shook my head. "Nope. If there is, least they aren't sharing the same bunk as us. Can't have some kid whimpering above me about going home." Trent scoffed. "Who the fuck whimpers about leaving this place?" Before I answered, somebody burst through the door. I sat up immediately. "Watch where you're-" when they cut me off. It was the camp director. "Austin and Trent? We need you two at the beginner's camp meeting." I narrowed my eyes. "Why? We know how things work around here." He cleared his throat. "Pardon your tone, Mr. Moon." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, we need you two there to lead the boys to their cabins. You know where they are, and they don't." Trent and I both started to protest, but he cut us off by clearing his throat again. "_Ahem," _he paused. "Well, I'm absolutely sure you'd rather guide the boys to the cabins than having to lead the women-" I sat up straighter. "So you're saying, if Trent would lead the guys, and I would lead the girls.." Trent's bunk creaked, like he was sitting up. "Or the other way around." I punched the bunk above me, making Trent's bed creak again. "No way in he—" I was interrupted. "Boys!" I threw my legs over the bed, throwing my phone onto the wrinkled sheets of it. "I'll lead the girls, he leads the guys." Trent huffed and jumped down, and we argued over it. The director blew into his screeching whistle, and we stood up straight to face him. "We'll go with Austin's idea. But," he said before I started to celebrate, "No flirting, no sexual or romantic contact, you hear me?" I slumped my shoulders. "Whatever." He glared at me. "I'll be watching, closely." I put my hands into my pockets. "Got it." I said firmly. He looked at Trent, then to me again. "Understood?" we nodded. "Very well then. Follow me to the lines." I smirked at his back as I followed after him, Trent shoving me as we went, which only caused me to laugh at his jealousy.

* * *

_Ally POV_

I leaned over the sign-up table and wrote my name down for a single cabin. No way was I going to share a cabin with whiny bitches. I'd share a cabin with someone quiet and doesn't speak much, but considering every single girl here looks at me like I'm an alien, it's a no. Giving me dagger eyes, scoffing, flipping their hair in my face, practically. Reapplying their cotton candy lip gloss every time a guy is within 10 feet of them. It's ridiculous. All of a sudden, a piercing whistle being blown almost made me drop my laptop bag. I re-adjusted the bag on my shoulder, and looked to where the sound was coming from. I guessed it was the camp director. Looked like it. Beige shorts pulled all the way to the stomach, a bright ugly polo shirt tucked into it. Ankle high socks with crocks as shoes, and a pair of sunglasses. I smelled sun lotion from twenty five feet away coming off him. I wrinkled my nose. "Attention!" he yelled over everybody's voices. "I'm Camp Director for this summer, just like I have for 3 years. Now, we'll have experienced campers guide you to each of your cabins. Girls line up, and boys line up separately." I walked faster, before a mob formed and I ended up in the front of the girls. Plenty of them started shoving past me, but I put my suitcases in the way they wanted to go. Plenty of them flipped their hair in my eye, which was fine, and it only made me silently chuckle. Two figures started up around a path. I couldn't see who, but I heard a couple of squeals of girls from the left of me and whispers of "a total cutie", and "is he really here?" or just a plain scream of excitement. Just who the hell were they flipping out about? I stood on tiptoe as high as my tight boots would allow me, since some tall blonde crept past me. I saw one guy, he was pretty tall. He had white jeans, a striped dress shirt with a short sleeved shirt over it with different colored headphones layered on it. He also had on a pair of Jordans. He was okay looking, but I don't see why girls call him a cutie. Then, I heard more squeals as another figure emerged. Okay, so this one was pretty hot. Blonde locks that reached to his neck, sunglasses he looked over the top of, a tight white shirt with a black leather jacket over it, dark jeans with chains around the belt, and black converse. He also had 2 dogtags around his neck. He was hotter than most guys that were here, and girls were just screaming and whispering to one another. I admit, I'd date him if there weren't thousands of girls that had weapons underneath their bras. Made me pissed off, and I didn't even know the guy! The blonde one stopped in behind the director, and the other one stopped in front of the guy mob. "Austin here," he motioned towards the blonde one. "will be leading the girls to their cabins. If there are any girls who want a single cabin, you will get the one of them at the end of the retreat. You must be the girl to go last. So to avoid any confusion, are there any girls who signed up for a single cabin?" Oh, great. I looked around to see if I was alone. Seems like I was. I bit my bottom lip, and took a step around the tall blonde in front. "Me."

* * *

_Austin POV_

As usual, girls started screeching as soon as I rounded up the path. Trent walked up to the guys solemnly, I just gave sharp nods at girls who waved at me. I stood right behind the director to survey the girls around me. Awesome. The director cleared his throat. "Austin here will be leading the girls to their cabins. If there are any girls who want a single cabin, you will get one of them at the end of the retreat. You must be the girl to go last. So to avoid any confusion, are there any girls who signed up for a single cabin?" I heard some shuffling and some coughing in the girls area. I looked at my feet, bored. Then, I heard a firm voice call out, "Me." Everyone looked into the direction the voice came from. I looked up to find a really hot girl there. She was seriously different, though. In a good way. Red skirt dress, fishnets, and knee high boots. She had sharp looking red lipstick, and really straight, caramel hair. She was shorter than most of the girls. I slid down sunglasses to look at her. She bit her lip. "I think I'm the only one who signed up for a single cabin.." she called out. I heard some whistles coming from the guys section, but the director silenced them with a stare. I gave them a look, as well. Why the hell are they hitting on her? I have no idea why I was so jealous, I guess I felt too overprotective of this girl..of whom I never met or spoken to. "Well, uh.." he paused. "Ally." she filled in. "Ah, yes, Ally.." he muttered. "You may stand next to Austin and keep it in your mind, you're going last." she nodded, gave me a pointed look, and strolled over next to me. Once she stood, I looked over at her and winked. She raised one corner of her mouth in a smile, and faced her eyes forward again. I kept staring at her as the director was speaking to the guys. She had chocolate brown eyes I couldn't stop looking at. She kept wrinkling her nose when the director walked near her. It almost looked..cute. What?! No. I shook my head and just looked at her eyes. Then I kept looking at her. Her eyes, her nose..her lips..I mentally kicked myself. Austin, no. You're not falling for her. She's just a random girl standing next to you, no big deal. Never even spoke to her. _"I'll be watching, closely." _I remember the director saying, about me flirting with girls. I narrowed my eyes at his back. He can't tell me to do anything. I flirt if I want to. I drink if I want to. I _stare _when I want to. So I kept staring at her eyes, getting lost into them. Not causing any issues for myself. The director clapped his hands loudly, making me jump and face forward. "Alright. Girls head right, boys go left." He pushed me forward and I put on my cool face again. "Ahkay, ladies, stand behind me, not going in front." I heard some squeals and smirked. "Just try to keep up." I heard some giggles, and I remembered the Ally girl. "And you." I looked down at her and smiled, "You get to stay by my side, kay?" I heard some girls scoffing in protest. Instead of squealing, she nodded. "Gotcha." she started walking ahead, and some girls had sour looks on their face. I ran up to be by her side.

* * *

_Ally POV_

Was it just me, or was that blonde boy staring at me? During the directors' speech, I paid attention. But I knew his head was turned towards me. When the director clapped, he jumped and stuttered, then acted like nothing happened. Made me smile to myself when he had his back turned towards me. When he said "You get to stay by my side, kay?" the girls' eyes turned the size of dinner plates. It made me giddy and girly on the inside when he said that, but I managed to pull off the 'whatever' act; by nodding and walking ahead. He ran up next to me, with his hands in his pockets. "So, uh.." he looked down at me. I looked up, tilting my head in question. I noticed how pretty his eyes. Hazel, with specks of green and blue. They sparkled at me and I looked forward again, out of awkwardness. "H-how old are you?" he asked. I looked towards him again, looking at his lips instead of his eyes. Nope..still awkward. "I-I'm seventeen." I focused on his eyes again, our shoes cracking in the gravel on the ground. He nodded. "I'm eighteen..just..sayin'." he looked at his feet as he gulped. He was so adorable when he dropped the badass act. "Cool." I muttered and I bit my lip as I looked at my feet too. After half a mile I looked up at him. He was looking at me. He immediately had his eyes wonder up ahead, at the first cabin. Pretending like he wasn't staring. Too adorable. I cleared my throat. "You..uh..gotta take the girls over there." He stuttered and looked behind him. They were giving death glares at us. He smiled at them and their eyes lit up. "I need four girls to be in this first cabin right here." He pointed up ahead, and a million hands went up. He chuckled and looked at two girls in the back. "You two." he called out. The two girls froze, and the mob literally parted to reveal them more. They were both petty and popular, but didn't have a bitchy aura to them as the others did."What're your names?" he asked them. The frizzy haired one stepped up. "Trish." she pointed to her friend. "This is Kira.." she gave smile wave and he smiled again. "You two can share a cabin with.." he called two other girls out, and guided them to their cabin. All the other girls followed, and I stayed by his side, making girls glare at me. This process of calling two girls out, asking for their names, and calling two others out and guiding them was repeated multiple times. There were only four girls left, and one of them kept poking his back and talking in a fake seductive purr. "Oh, Austin," was the beginner of every sentence. I rolled my eyes whenever she opened her mouth. She stood on his side. "I'm Cassidy, by the way." she twirled her hair in her fingers. He smiled. "Nice name. Remember, Cass, you gotta stay behind me." she hid her anger just to fake smile. "Oh..sure." she dropped back a few feet. Why was he so confident with these girls, and so shy with me? _He has a crush on you _was the voice in the back of my head. My eyes widened from my own thought. No he doesn't! He'd never like you! I looked over to him only to see him looking at me. I held his gaze and smiled at him. He blinked nervously, then raised his eyebrows hopefully. We kept looking into each others eyes until the Cassidy bitch cleared her throat. "Uhm, Austin?" she questioned. He looked behind with his head. "Yeah?" he said in monotone. She looked at a cabin we started to pass. He looked at it as well. "Right.." he said, down-to-earth. He looked at the three scrawny girls that were behind Cassidy. He smiled halfheartedly. "Here we go." he walked over to the dirt sidewalk leading to the cabin. It was kind of broken down. Chipped paint, dead flowers, a dent in the wooden porch. Cassidy gawked at it. The girls walked ahead without comment, but she just stood there in disbelief. "Later, Cass." he said, and walked ahead with me. We kept walking forward. When I looked back, she stood there, glaring at me, shooting daggers with her eyes.

_Austin POV_

The ground started getting rocky and bumpy as we walked down to Ally's cabin. One of her suitcases was bouncing, and she started getting a loose grip on it. She even dropped it once. I looked down at her as she struggled to pick it up. "You need some help?" She looked up at me with her sparkly eyes. "I don't think so..it's really heavy-" I ignored her and picked up the suitcase, using the handle instead of the wheels. She gawked at my hand. "Either you're on steroids or I'm weak as fuck." I burst out laughing as I carry the suitcase effortlessly, still walking by her side as she wheeled her lighter suitcase behind her. "I'm going with your second choice, weakling." She scoffed and re-adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Lies." she shook her head and laughed. "I'm an honest person. I tell the truth about everything." I looked to her, smirking. She nodded daringly. "Alright, Honest Abe. Tell me," she started down the narrow path, pausing. "What do you think of that Cassidy girl back there?" I looked at her, confused. "Why you asking 'bout her?" She shrugged. "She bugged the crap outta me. What about you?" I looked forward, pursing my lips. "She's okay, I guess. She's kinda..uh.." I thought for a definition. "Clingy? Needy? Whiny? Bitchy? I have a few more." she called out from 15 feet ahead of me. I jogged up to her. We continued down the path without another comment, and we ended up in front of Ally's cabin. It was deep into the woods, hidden by trees. I heard crickets still chirping in the distance, and creek water running down into the lake that stretched for miles. I looked more at the cabin. It was more of a cottage than a cabin. Rock walls, grape vines growing across them, very few windows, and even a tended garden in the front. She looked at it incredulously. I looked over to her. "Here we are." she giggled at my attempt for being a gentlemen. I walked her up to the door, and followed her in. There was a single four-poster-bed, a closet in the corner, a bean bag with tons of knitted pillows on it, and it's own bathroom. That's all there was to the place. Ally smiled. "God, I'm so glad I signed up for this." I raised a corner of my mouth and threw her suitcase onto her bed, and she did the same with her lighter one. "Thanks." she muttered. I nodded. "You're welcome, Ally-cat." She looked towards me. "I swear to god if you call me that again I will-" I cut her off. "Love me forever." Her nose wrinkled. "Bitch." I chuckled as she threw a pillow at me from off the bean bag chair. "If you call me Ally-cat, I call you Blondie. Got it?" I fake pouted and nodded in agreement. "Now get going. You need to get settled into your cabin." I purposely walked slower to the door. She threw a pillow at my back and I threw it onto her bed. "See you at the dining hall tonight. There'll be singing." She perked up at this. "I'll see you there, Blondie." I rolled my eyes and gave her one last wink before shutting the door and walking down to my cabin. _"I'll be watching, closely."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! I know it's a little slow, but trust me; more romance, Auslly, and drama to come! REVIEW, MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!**

**[1]: Robots and Rockets Retro Dress by Plasticland. Search it on Google Images and it'll be the first image you see. Good god, I love this dress too much for words. x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! So many people craved for me to update! Four whole people! *Does an Irish jig* Sorry, I'll stop now. I love you guys for reviewing as soon as I published, makes me feel popular. *Flips my hair in everyone's face* But really, thanks you guys! :D Sorry it took me so long, Thanksgiving stuff to get over with. Wow, 3rd of December. Sorry it takes me so long. I get writers' block. :T Buttt, let's get on with it! [Rated T for a reason]**

**6 hours later, Ally's cabin**

_Ally POV_

I was getting ready in my cabin for the dining hall, in my tiny bathroom. I guessed it was going to be hot outside, I wore my tight Roxy Roller Shorts**[2]**, my spaghetti strap red, black, and white striped tank top, my black sandals, and I wore my straight hair into a french braid. I applied my baby pink lipgloss, and my navy blue eyeshadow. I applied rosy blush and examined myself in the mirror. Per-fec-tion. I sprayed on my fruity perfume instead of my musky kind, I guess I was trying harder to look more girly. I have no idea why, but I put on my thin biker gloves to finish off the outfit. More per-fec-tion. I checked my alarm clock I had plugged into the wall. It was already 7:30, I didn't know what time it was to leave. Then, those stupid speakers set on the flagpole sounded: _"Attention, there will be a round of music performances tonight at the dining hall with your dinner. Please step up to sing; we need to know your talent!" _screeched the Director through the crackly speakers. I winced, but I actually understood what he said. I walked out of my cabin, locked it, and put keys under the welcome mat that was placed there. I walked down the rocky and bumpy path to the music hall. I slowed down my walking to survey the forest around me. It looked really pretty at sunset. Sun shining behind the trees, lake water making a trickling noise, crickets and birds chirping to say it's nighttime soon. It was really..calm. "Ally!" someone yelled not far down the path. I looked away from the forest beauty to see Austin jogging towards me from up ahead. I blinked and squinted at him even though I had my contacts on. He slowed to a walk 5 feet ahead of me. "Thought the speakers didn't work down here..so I came to get you.." He claimed breathlessly. His cabin was like, 2 miles? 3 miles back? I smiled at him wryly. "You didn't have to do that. The speakers are shitty down here, but I picked it up. Plus, you told me to meet you there, remember?" He smirked at me in a smile. "Thanks, then." He nudged my shoulder and he walked at my pace, right next to me. I looked over at him. "Seriously, take a break. You've ran for more than a mile without stopping." He was panting, now. "Nah, it wasn't a big-" I cut him off by putting my hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, it was a big deal. Considering your face is redder than any tomato I ever seen." He tried to laugh, but he was just releasing his breath. I found a bench ahead. "You're taking a break." I pulled his arm to the bench and sat him down. "We're just wasting time by sitting here." he grumbled. I shook my head. "No, you're just wasting breath by walking. Take a breath or two here, I'll wait." He gave me a sour expression and just sat there, taking deep breaths. His hair was sticking to his neck and forehead with sweat. I tilted my head and nonhesitantly lifted his hair off his head with my biker-gloved fingers. I blew soft, cool air onto his forehead and fanned it with my other hand. He just sat there, his eyes wide and he was stiff and frozen. "You were sweating." I say calmlu as I comb his hair with my fingers back to the place it usually was, and continue to fan his forehead. He stammered to say something, but just let me fan his head and let my fingers run through his hair. The speakers crackled. _"Last call to stop by the Music Hall for performances and food." _it screeched. He winced at the audio and I just covered my ears. "God, I hate the speakers down here." I said and released my fingers from his hair. "We should head out. You seem to be breathing normal now." He suddenly settled from being stiff and frozen and got up slowly. "Yeah..thanks..for..that." he rubbed the back of his neck. "No problem." I answered. I walked with him, side by side, heading to the Music Hall. He seemed less shy now, getting closer to civilization. He walked differently, he even got his glasses out and put them on, hands still in pockets, head high. I walked beside him still, and we were close to each other. Very close.

_Austin POV_

When Ally told me to stop and take a breather, she started to act like my mother. I said no, of course. Although she wouldn't give up on me. Being small, it shocked me when she dragged me over to the bench. Not like I was fighting it. I sat there with her, just breathing normally. I was sweating heavily, just focusing on the dirt ground below me. I froze in place as she touched my hair and lifted it up. I tried to ask her what she was doing, but my voice locked into my throat. She started fanning my forehead and blowing on it. "You were sweating." she stated. She combed my hair with her fingers, it was almost peaceful. Crickets chirping, her fingers in my hair, water trickling in the creek..then, the speakers crackled and made me wince as it screeched for the last call. "God, I hate the speakers down here." she complained. Her fingers dropped from my hair. "We should head out. You seem to be breathing normal now." Well, I was 'breathing' normal before, until she started blowing on my forehead. I stood up and mentally shook myself off. "Yeah..thanks..for that." I scratched the back of my neck. I was thankful-seriously thankful that she didn't blow on my neck. "No problem." I heard the smile in her voice, which made me raise a corner of my mouth. I walked close to her side, being protective of her. I felt like I had a piece of ownership then and there, but I just ignored the feeling and acted like my usual self. Stood up straighter, put more 'swag' into my walk, and put my sunglasses on. I started to peer over them at other girls, like I usually did. But it just felt unfamiliar now. We stopped at the entrance of the dining hall. "Well, uh, I gotta go perform.." I had to be with my band in 5 minutes. She nodded. "Thanks. For..guiding me here, I guess." her laugh sounded like the chiming of bells. I smiled at her. I bent down next to her ear and whispered; "I hope you perform tonight." and stood back up. I walked ahead without looking back at the brunette. I walked into the dining hall, girls waving at me. All I did was give sharp nods instead of winking, but they squealed anyways. I don't know why, but I felt like winking was only for a certain person. Like, it was privilieged. Weird. I headed backstage where Trent, Dallas, and Dez sat. They were already in their clothes for the performance. We were the highest rated band on campus for 2 years in a row, so we had to be properly dressed. Dallas stood up off the couch. "Dude, you're always the first one here! What the fuck was the hold up?" His face shown anger, but he sat down still with a pissed off look. I shrugged. "I walked here 3 miles back." I motioned to the direction I came from. He rose his eyebrow. "3 miles back is where the girls cabins' are." I gulped, but then realized this could be a boost of my image. "Exactly." I sat next to him, and all my band mates looked over at me. Trent was the first that questioned me. "I thought the Director said you couldn't flirt. And that he'd be-" he put his fingers up in quotations, "Watching closely." I smirked. "You think I'd listen to that douche, Trent? I honestly find that hilarious." Trent narrowed his eyes. Dez was the only one impressed. "Who's the girl, then?" I froze. He sat up suddenly. "'Nother blonde?" he questioned. I shook my head, and slumped into the couch. "Brunette." Well, I didn't know what to call it really. Ally's hair was chocolate brown, with golden streaks in it. Caramel, maybe? I wouldn't call her a blonde, ever. Maybe a chocolate brown with honey streaks, possibly. Or maybe it was darker than that? I didn't know anyone was talking until somebody smacked my shoulder. "Dude!" I looked over to see Dallas giving me a funny look. "Brunette? Doesn't sound like someone like you would be interested in." he repeated. Like he knew anything. I went to the backroom and changed into my concert clothes. Tight red shirt, a white jacket, my black jeans without the chains, and my red high tops. I flopped my hair to the right, then returned to the couch where the guys kept giving me looks. I remained silent, focusing on a crack on the wall across the room. It was 8:30 when somebody finally walked in. "It's time." the director called from the doorway.

_Ally POV_

I was sitting closest to the stage. I was sitting backwards on the picnic table, so I was facing outward. I liked the music blasting over the speakers. It distracted me from the high-pitched giggles of Cassidy and her friends. They sat at the table next to me, copying me to face outward and see the stage. Or to see Austin. Clingy bitches. I was still thinking of performing, they had instruments up on the stage for everyone to use. I just didn't know what to sing. I was pretty shy back when I was younger, even the slightest amount of attention made me faint. But, when I got older, started going to parties, I realized that there's nothing to be scared of. Just a bunch of people, looking at you. Same goes with the parties. Wink. Strangely enough, I didn't feel like performing. I know Cassidy and her minions would try to boo me off the stage. Or worse. I shook my head at the thought. I doubt Cassidy and her friends even had the nerve to kick _me _off the stage. I was shorter than they were, but I could be kickass if I wanted to be. Speaking of the Silicone Skank, there she was, walking up in front of me. Her friends were watching from the other table. I leaned back on my elbows, relaxing before Cassidy started bitching. "Listen, I know you have a thing for Austin. I know he likes me. And he's just looking to you to make me jealous. It's obviously not working of course," she stated and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Is she from a certain cheerleader movie I've seen before? "Just don't try anything funny." she gave me a bitchy look. I knit my eyebrows together. "And what gave you the impression I 'have a thing' for him?" I gave her one of my pointed looks. She scoffed. "It's totally obvious since you stare at him every time he's in the room." I purse my lips. "Honey, if I did have a thing for him, he'd be mine by now." I heard mic feedback through the room, which made everyone cover their ears and cringe. The audio here seriously needs to get looked at. Cassidy, with her annoying ass heels, click-clacked towards her bench, but I felt her stare stabbing into me as I chuckled to myself. I then saw the director on stage, and the background music immediately turned off. "We have our first professional performers tonight. This band includes Austin M-" he was cut off by people(mostly the girls) started screaming as a redhead boy walked over behind a set of drums. Another boy walked out to arrange himself in front of a keyboard. He was the other figure that I saw walking with Austin earlier today. A tan boy with hair kinda the same colors as mine walked up and picked up a bass guitar. The tan boy got a few squeals from the girls, but as soon as Austin walked out he got a standing ovation. I just rolled my eyes and clapped for him. He looked out at the crowd and saw me in front of him at the table. He gave me a wink and all I did was giggle. Once again, I felt Cassidy's stare searing into me, as if to murder me with a simple glance. Well, that's nice. As soon as the people calmed down, the director cleared his throat and walked off the stage to another associate and chatted with her, looking at his clipboard and looking up at the stage. Then, Austin tested out his guitar chords. It was only a soundcheck, but girls were flipping out and I heard some camera clicks. Were they the fuckin' celebrites of this place? It weirded me out. I sat up straight and looked at Austin intently. He was pretty good with the guitar when he played a short section of a song I've never heard of, but it was skilled. I still heard tiny fangirl screeching from behind me. Pathetic. Austin gave a nod to a band member, and they did the same to begin a few chords for the start of a song. I still heard some squeals as Austin went up to the mic, and I even heard a few girls singing along.

_Austin POV_

_Here we go. _I thought as I stepped up to the mic.

**[Want U Bad - R5]**

_In the back of a taxi cab, one,_

_Quick turn you were on my lap, we,_

_Touched hands and we pulled them back,_

_Yeah,_

_I Want U Bad!_

_And even though it should be so wrong, I,_

_Can't help but feel this strong, 'cause,_

_The way you turn me on,_

_Like a light switch,_

_I might just go crazy,_

_'Cause you're my best friends baby,_

_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,_

_I don't know what to do!_

_I'm in love with,_

_Someone else's girl you,_

_Rock my world,_

_But you're the one that I can't have, girl,_

_I Want U Bad!_

_In my crazy mind,_

_I'm with you all the time,_

_'Cause you're the best I never had,_

_Oh, girl,_

_I Want U Bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,_

_I Want U..._

_Bad!_

_It's so hard, to just to pretend,_

_It sucks,_

_You're his girl and he's my friend, no,_

_Good way for this to end, yeah,_

_I Want U Bad!_

_I wish someone could help me,_

_This is just so un-healthy!_

_And everything you got just kills me,_

_Goin' guilty!_

_GO CRAZY!_

_Cuz you're my best friend's baby,_

_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,_

_I don't know what to do!_

_I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,_

_Rock my world,_

_But you're the one that I can't have, girl,_

_I Want U Bad!_

_In my crazy mind,_

_I'm with you all the time,_

_'Cause you're the best I never had,_

_Oh, girl I Want U Bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,_

_I Want U Bad!_

_I want you, I want you,_

_I want you, I want you,_

_I want you, I want you,_

_I Want U Bad_

_(I Want U Bad!)_

_I want you, I want you,_

_I want you, I want you,_

_I want you, I want you,_

_(Yeah)_

_I Want U Bad!_

_I might just go crazy,_

_(Crazy!)_

_'Cause you're my beat friends baby,_

_(Baby!)_

_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,_

_I don't know what to do!_

_I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,_

_(I'm in love!)_

_Rock my world,_

_(whoo!)_

_But you're the one that I can't have,_

_Oh, girl, I Want U Bad!_

_(I Want U Bad!)_

_In my crazy mind,_

_(I'm so crazy)_

_I'm with you all the time,_

_'Cause you're the best I never had,_

_Oh, girl, I Want U Bad!_

_(I Want U Bad!)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,_

_(yeah)_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,_

_I Want U Bad!_

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh,_

_ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_

_Oh, girl, I Want U Bad!_

People screamed, applauded, and some girls were holding up their phones. It was only a small performance, but to them it was a rock concert. Not like I'm complaining. We stepped off the side stairs and joined the other people in the music hall like ordinary campers would. I looked over to Ally. She was looking at the stage nervously. I walked over to her in the midst of fangirls and craziness. "What's up, Ally-cat?" I say nonchalantly. She frowned. "The sky, Blondie." I fake pouted. "So, what's with the sour attitude?" I sat closer to her, facing the same way she was. "I want to perform, and yet I don't want to." she sighed. I patted her shoulder reassuringly. "No need to be scared. It's really fun." She looks at me. "For you. Everyone's screaming over you and you're just doing a soundcheck," She paused. "If I go up there I just get looks and silence. Same in the middle of the performance. Same after the performance." I shook my head with my eyes closed. She punched my arm which just made me laugh. "Why are you shakin' your head at me?" she whined. I looked over to her. "You're making a big deal outta nothing here, Ally." I shrugged. "What, you have stage fright?" Her mouth went into a straight line. "Lies!" I accused. She punched my arm again. "Stagefright isn't something that melts away. I don't have as much as before, but I still approach it the same way. Tons of people staring at you, waiting for you to mess up.." she looked down and bit her lip like I've seen her do tons of times. I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Do you want to go up with me?" I asked her.

_Ally POV_

Did he just say what I thought he said? I looked over to Austin. "Are you serious?" I asked excitedly. He nodded curtly. "We could do a duet if you'd like.." My smile faded. "How do we know what to sing?" He looked over to me. "We can just pick a song availible from the list." He pointed to a bulletin board with 4 long papers lining it. I bit my lip and got up. "I'm in if you are." He rose his eyebrow and me and smirked. "Let's go then." Oh, god. I may not have as much stage fright, but this scared the hell outta me. He led me to the papers and looked down the section labeled "duets". He stopped at a certain one. "You know the song Don't Look down, right?" he asked. I squinted at the words. "Yeah.." I said, peering closer at the list for it's tiny font. He looked to me. "You wanna do this?" he asked me kindly. I looked over to him, with his adorable soft expression. Made me smile wide. "Of course." he then nodded and smiled back down at me, then led me to the stage steps. I ran over the lyrics of the song in my head. He called his band over, consisting of three boys. Plus Austin, there's four. As the three boys talked with Austin about music chords, I took a closer look at them. The redhead peered at me occasionally, the tan one didn't really notice me, but the figure that was with Austin earlier today eyed me suspiciously. I bit my lip and looked down at the polished wooden flooring. I heard Austin mention my name and the word "brunette". I looked up. Now they all were staring at me. Austin continued talking. "She couldn't go up herself, so I decided to go up and sing with her for the hell of it." he added carelessly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He kept up his fake act even in front of his buddies. Whatever, I guess. They continued up the stage steps without another comment, just a lot of backwards glances. I stood closer to Austin and muttered, "I don't think they like me." he scoffed and looked down at me. "It's just what I said earlier that throws them off." I looked at him funny. "What do you mean what you said earlier?" he stood up straight. "We gotta head up anyway." He nudged the small of my back, beckoning me to move forward. I shook at the touch, but I walked up the stairs anyways. I got some polite applause once I got up, but just death glares from most of the girls. Soon as Austin walked up behind me, they started applauding and clapping, too. Cassidy must've been screaming her head off, my ears started hurting. He stood up to the mic, oozing with confidence. "This song is called Don't Look Down." he got more applause and hollers, and he handed me a mic out of his pocket and whispered swiftly. "No need to make yourself nervous over nothing." I nodded and took a deep breath, then situated my elbow on top of a speaker, as the music started blasting through it. Austin stepped up, gave me a sideways glance, then stepped up to the mic.


End file.
